


Trapped in a Turtleneck

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Adorkable, Affectionate, Creampie, Cute, Gonewildaudio, audio script, clumsy, f4m - Freeform, girlfriend experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Trapped in a Turtleneck

[F4M] Trapped in a Turtleneck [Accidental Bondage] [Adorkable] [Clumsy] [Girlfriend Experience] [Creampie] [Affectionate]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

Oh look, there’s that girl. That oh so special girl. No, not her. The one standing beside her. Yes, that one. The one that doesn’t realize that her shirt is stuck in the door and…oooh…critical wardrobe malfunction.  
Yes, we all know that adorkable clumsy girl who seems to trip and fall into you so her body presses into yours in the cutest way and accidentally flash her panties at the CVS and get stuck in laundry machines a suspicious number of times per week, but who we cannot help but love. This is for her.

[Sound of door closing]

Oh my god I can’t believe it just started raining like that! Of course it would happen when we were just leaving the party.

I know you love how my tits look in this tight turtleneck. It’s why I wore it, silly. 

[Sultry] I could feel your eyes all over me all night. Did you see how hard my nipples were? That was from all the times you touched my lower back or slyly kissed my neck. You dog.

I know what you want. You want to see my tits, don’t you? You want to strip this shirt off and hold them in your hands. I want that too. So much. No one has every touched me like you do.

All right…I’m going take it off, but its going to be slow. I now how you like watching them bounce, you perv. [Giggles]

Here we go…no touching until it’s off! 

Sorry, those are the rules. If you can’t obey them then I’m afraid the turtleneck has to stay on for the evening.

[Giggle] Good, I’m glad you could see things my way.

Okay, here…we…go…

[voice is slightly muffled now and will be for…a while] 

Yeah…I’m taking my time. You know what they say - the slower the drop the bigger the bounce.

All right, all right, nearly there…

Almost…um…there

Yeah, I just need…um…a minute to get out of this…shit!

No, I’m not mad at you…I’m stuck.

You heard me. I’m stuck. I’m stuck in my own fucking sweater.

I don’t know how! I can’t see with this thing covering my face! Why does it have to be so tight, anyway? 

Stop laughing! It’s not funny! Just, um…um help me!

[Sigh] I know I told you that you couldn’t touch me. That was before my dumb ass got trapped in fabric! I rescind my restriction. Now help me get out of this, please!

All right, so I can’t see, but…my arm is kind of up here at a funky angle but I think I see some light. If you just pull up and to the left….while I move my right arm over…and….

No, no your other left!

Ow, my hair! Stop!

Okay, okay…we were close, almost there. Wait…I can’t move my right arm now. How the fuck did that happen?

Oh my god I can hear you giggling, you ass! This isn’t funny! It’s not!

Wait. What are you doing? 

[Phone unlocking sound]

Why are you unlocking your phone? I swear to god that you better not be…

[Sound of cell phone camera taking a picture]

…taking a picture. Ahhhh!

I can’t believe I was going to fuck you. Now you’re probably going to send that pic to all of our mutual friends!

You…you’re not? You promise? It’s just for you?

Well…okayyyy, but why? I mean, aside from my stomach you can’t really see anything…

You think I’m…cute, when stuff like this happens? Really?

No, you’re just the first person to ever say that. Mostly my exes just got mad at me for falling down or getting stuck in the dryer with my ass up in the air or knocking everything off of the table. I guess you never really have, huh. Thank you for that.

Now, as touching as this is…and believe me, I do appreciate you, can you please help me get the fuck out of this thing?

Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to pull the edge up as I use my left hand to pull here. Then it’s just going to pop off and we can get back to the sexy times. Sound good?

Okay, on three: one, two, three!

Ah, wait, no, almost….ow!

N-no, I’m okay. I just twisted my arm a little. Its fine now and…wait. I can’t move my left arm. Oh my god…I’m…I’m completely trapped in my own shirt. This is a new low, even for me.

Huh, no. I’m, actually kind of comfortable like this, to be honest. I can breathe and I’m not panicking. I’m just a little down. I love this shirt but you’re probably going to have to cut it off of me. Carefully. Let me tell you where the scissors are and…and…oh…what…[moans]

What are you doing? 

I know that you just kissed me on my very sensitive stomach. I just…I mean…oh god…that’s…that’s not fair at all…

You can’t just…just start putting your hand down my pants when I’m like this. I’m so vulnerable…and helpless and you’re just kissing and ah! Biting me! And your hand is sliding right into my panties…[moans loudly]

I mean, yes, I’m wet. I want it. I want you. Before I got stuck in this thing I was going to fuck you after all. I mean…I was going to go all out, too.

Well…we’ve been dating for a while and…and you’ve been so gentle with me, but…I thought maybe tonight you’d want to cut loose a little. You know, fuck me really hard. Maybe leave a few marks. That kind of thing. 

Oh, and…and I was thinking that since I’m on the pill…and we’re only seeing each other…that maybe you…you could cum in me? I-if you wanted to, anyway. I don’t want to pressure you into anything or…ah!

Oh god this is so not fair! You can just do anything to me and I can’t resist you at all!

All right, when I say it out loud like that, it doesn’t sound so bad. Maybe, um…you could fuck me first? And then free me later?

You’re not answering.

Normally I love the strong silent type but now isn’t the….[deep moan]

That’s so not fair. I can’t even see when you’re about to kiss my breasts or [little yelp]

O-or nibble my nipples! They’re sensitive, be careful!

You’re so bad, just laughing at your girlfriend when she’s all helpless…mmm…that’s better….undo my jeans and [noise of surprise]

Oh, feeling a little take charge, are we? I mean…I’m not complaining about being pushed back onto the bed, but….fuck…yes. Just pull my jeans off. Panties too!

This is really making me incredibly horny. We need to get a blindfold and some restraints later. Or some silk ropes. [Moan]

[Another noise of surprise] You can’t just bite a helpless girl on the inside of her thigh, jerk! [Moan] Well…yes kissing it *does* make it better…oh god…oh

You’re teasing me, aren’t you? You’re kissing me so close to my…to my clit, but you won’t get there. You’re going all around it…and no matter how much I buck my hips or roll you won’t…

[Very loud moan] Oh god, *finally*! Yes…yes baby like that…oh god finger me…yes yes yes yes

[She gets really close here, but she doesn’t cum. Basically improv halfway to orgasm, then make a noise of frustration or pouting or something similar…she’s being denied]

H-hey! That’s no fair! I was so close to cumming and you stopped! Why?

I’ve been a good girl, haven’t I? I’m stuck in this thing and I can’t see anything and I’m helpless and you’re just…sitting there! 

Please…please get me off. I’m sorry I shouted. I just neeeed you so badly and…oh.

Oh fuck yes, that’s good. Yeah…I’m ready for your cock. You don’t have to be gentle just…

[Really loud moan as entered]

[Sex starts here. If you’re doing the sex noises, make em wet and a bit rough. :3 ]

Fuuuuck. Yes…oh yes.

Harder, baby, harder! Take me!

Yeah, this is just how I imagined it would be….fuck…ravage me!

Like that…oh god I’m so helpless and you’re so strong and you’re relentless!

You’re fucking me so good…please baby don’t stop!

Yeah…just like that…like that…keep going!

Oh god I swear if you stop again I’ll never….I’ll never…

Oh god I’m cumming! Cum with me baby!

[Improv to Orgasm]

[Panting] Wow. 

That was. Wow.

Yeah…not being able to see you or resist you made it super intense. I wouldn’t have enjoyed it if it wasn’t you, though. I trust you. I know that you’d never hurt me or leave me like this.

Speaking of which… [sigh] Time to get me out of this. I think you’re gonna have to cut me out. It’s a shame but it can’t be helped.

I’m sorry, what? No, that won’t help. Just get the scissors. I’ll get another sweater.

Oh my god that’s ridiculous, I’m only holding my shirt to pull it off! If I let it go, I…oh…

It came right off. Huh. How about that.

Stop laughing! It’s not funny….[giggles despite herself]

All right, fine, maybe it’s a little bit funny, but private.

Yes, I mean it’s just OUR joke. You don’t get to tell our friends about it over drinks, no matter how tanked you are. 

[Sigh] Yes, I know there are already more than enough stories about me, but…I mean…it’s not like I *try* to be a huge klutz I just…

Oh…you really do find it cute? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better for being a huge dork?

Huh. Well, I mean, all of my friends *have* been telling me that you’re a keeper. I guess you kind of proved that tonight. 

Mmm…you too. Sleep over tonight and maybe we’ll see what kind of trouble you can get me into…and out of…tomorrow, huh? [Giggles]


End file.
